Keys To Sex
by Mr. Woonka
Summary: Lord Sunday and Saturday have a meeting.... something special happens there..


Disclaimer: I obviously do not own any of the characters settings, or anything else, as I am not Mr. Nix.

Contains sex- may be graphic

Please review

* * *

Lord Sunday had been waiting in his throne room for a very important anonymous person to arrive. The Denizens who served him told them that he had received a letter from a very important Denizen in the House, and they could not distinguish the location. As he was thinking about this, a knock came on the door. He gestured for one of his servants to open it. As it was opened, light began to shine in the room. Then Superior Saturday stepped into the room, with all of her astonishing beauty.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," said Lord Sunday.

Superior Saturday bowed deeply to him.

"Sir, I have important information to share with you, but perhaps it would be better to talk in a _more private place_," she said, glaring at the Denizens around her.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged. Come with me."

Lord Sunday got up from his chair, the crown (just guessing) of the 7th key glistening on his head. He went through the front door and walked on a gravel path through the beautiful Incomparable Gardens to a small cottage in the middle of a grove of trees. He opened the door, let Saturday in, and closed it. He looked at the door, and it locked immediately.

"These walls, windows, and doors are also soundproof, so we shall not be overheard," said Sunday. "Now what news do you possess?"

"The Pretender, so called "Lord" Arthur, is rapidly approaching the Upper House. If what happened to the five other Days is a sign, it means that he is soon going to defeat me, even as I am the Superior Sorcerer in the House. "

Lord Sunday grinned at Saturday's pride, though he was shocked to hear that she thought that she soon would be defeated.

"Well, what is it to me?" said Lord Sunday.

"Well, I thought, since I am most likely going to be defeated and imprisoned, that I might as well declare my love to you.

"What?" Lord Sunday was shocked. " I believe that Denizens do not love."

"I was the first Denizen that the Architect made, and she secretly slipped in a mortal affliction. Do you know why, all these years, I have been trying to reach the Incomparable Gardens? Not for the power, not for the beauty of the Gardens, but for _**you**_! I have long been wanting to tell you this, but never have had the chance."

Lord Sunday looked carefully at Saturday. She was very beautiful. As he was a son of the Architect and the Old One, he had the power to love also. He quickly walked to the bed, and gestured for Saturday to lie with him there. She gladly did. After they had lied there for a few minutes, Lord Sunday hesitantly kissed her. He had never felt it before, and it felt _amazing_ to him. Saturday pulled back when she needed a breath, surprised at this great Lord. This time, she kissed him, and this was a longer, deeper one. Since they were both very powerful, they did not need to breathe for a while. Sunday quickly started to take off her blouse, unbuttoning it quickly and quietly. He cupped her very large, full breast in his hand, and started to take off her bra. Superior Saturday was not to be outdone, and she started to slip off his pants. She quickly proceeded with the shirts, and then they were both lying in only their underwear. Sunday slipped off Saturday's bra and underpants as Saturday did the same to him. The two most powerful beings in the House( besides Arthur) were lying in bed, naked. Sunday could not stop staring at the perfect boobs that Saturday had, no doubt helped by the Key and other sorcercy. Or maybe all superior Denizens were like that. To impress Saturday, he slowly made _his_ penis part even longer, thicker, and more attractive. Saturday started kissing his neck, then his stomach, then his crotch. Sunday saw where she was going with this, and encouraged her to. Saturday started sucking it, first slowly, then quickly. Lord Sunday moaned in delight. This continued for a few minutes until Sunday broke away and started licking _her_ vagina and butt. Saturday screamed in delight as Sunday continued, faster and faster. Then they both stood up, and Sunday thrust Saturday against the wall.

"Ready?" He asked patiently.

"Sure," Saturday said in anticipation. She had never expected this to happen.

Sunday slowly thrust his large penis into Saturday's large posterior. Saturday screamed with pain, and then slowly warmed to it. Sunday did it faster and faster, and Saturday was now really warming up. After a while, Sunday pulled out and pulled Saturday over to the bed, and gestured for her to suck. She did excitedly, and even went deep throat. After a while, Saturday tasted his precum. She started going even faster and faster, massaging his balls. Sunday suddenly gave a large spurt. It filled up Saturday's mouth, and she swallowed.

"Well, so much for that diet," she thought a little grumpily.

Then he came again, and again, until she was full. After she had digested all of that, they lay in bed, and Sunday licked her tits until they both fell asleep. The day after that, they finally put some clothes back on. They were now both fully in love with each other. Saturday reluctantly went back to the Upper House, kept on building, and reached the Incomparable Gardens with her tower. They submitted when Arthur came to them, and decided to live a peaceful life in the cottage. Since Suzy was pregnant with Arthur's child, Lord Sunday occasionally stood in for Lord Arthur when he was away. Arthur and Leaf also had a child, and Arthur was soon busy with being a father and ruling the House. Fred became jealous when Suzy had a child with Arthur, so Arthur relinquished Suzy to Fred, and they had many kids together.

Sunday and Saturday remained lovers to the end. (or sexers)

Hope you enjoyed! Please review, more may be coming if you review!


End file.
